Casualty - Stay With Me
by PowerOfFourForeverMore
Summary: Within the happiest moment there darkest hour
1. Finding Grace

**Hey Guys,**

 **I am going to start this casualty fic based around the events of the 27th August onwards.**

 **This will not be the same as what actually happened it will be different**

 **Okay**

 **Enjoy**

August 27th 2016

Grace and Connie lay on the ground next to the car having been thrown from the vehicle while falling off the cliff

Connie's head whacked off a rock when she hit the ground and she still wasn't conscious

Grace, however, was conscious and was screaming for help, the 10 year old couldn't see her mother and was quiet worried

At the Hospital, Jacob had become increasingly worried on the whereabouts of Connie and Grace and had asked Iain and Jez to go out with him to look for the Mother and her Daughter

They arrived in the ambulance near the area of the crash and jumped out of the ambulance at the sight of smoke and sound of screaming

Jacob walked towards the edge and saw the clinical leads car at the bottom and he immedietly found a way to get down to them.

 **So guys thats chapter 1 done**

 **Will Connie and Grace come out alive?**


	2. Finding Connie

Jacob had started to look at Grace's injuries, before he noticed that Connie was nowhere in sight...

 **"Grace, did your mom fall out the car too? Or is she still in there" He asked the 10 year old while looking at the exploded vehicle in front of them**

 **"I don't know Jacob, I couldn't see her" She answered in distress**

 **"It's Ok Grace we will find her"**

* * *

Iain and Jez tended to Grace, as Jacob went to look to see if he could find Connie anywhere, and they had called for some doctor support, Dylan.

Iain and Jez could see how distressed the young girl was and had given her some morphine to ease the pain.

When Dylan arrived Jez went to look for Connie with Jacob as they discovered she was not in the car.

* * *

 **"We have to find her Jez, we have to find her" Jacob said clearly worried**

 **"We will Jacob"**

The eventually found Connie lying there unconscious and unresponsive, her head was lying on a rock and her body looked frail.

They immedietly tended to her injuries with the medical bags they both had.

Jez called out to Iain immedietly **"We've found her Iain. She's Alive!"**

* * *

 **"Did you here that Grace? They've found your mom and she's alive. Thats a good thing." Iain said to the 10 year old**

 **"I want to see her" Grace replied**

 **"You can't right now sweetheart. Maybe when we get back to the hospital and your mom arrives then you can see her. But lets get you treated first ay?" Dylan chimed in**

 **"Ok but you have to promise me everything will be Ok" Grace wasn't giving up**

Neither Dylan or Iain wanted to make that promise as neither of them knew the extent of Connie's injuries, yet both didn't want to upset the poor thing anymore so they made a promise with her anyway.

 **"Ok sweetheart we promise that from now things will be ok" Iain said, with Dylan nodding his head in the back.**

* * *

Grace was now on her way to hospital while Connie, Jacob and Jez were waiting for an air ambulance to pick them up. Connie had still not regained consciousness and was dearly needed by her daughter and the department...

* * *

 **Will Connie survive?**


	3. Arriving in the ED

**Updating twice because I realised I've had these chapters done for a while, plus my wifi is bad**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It took the air ambulance what felt like days to arrive.

Jacob didn't let go of the Clinical Leads hand at all since they found her, he hadn't stopped telling her to fight either.

 **"Come on Con, you can do this if not for you or me then do it for Grace and your team back at the hospital. We all need you here Connie, Keep fighting." He kept repeating this to her over and over again and didn't stop at all.**

Jez had been making sure that Connie was being given the correct medication she needed and that her obs were good enough to get her going, which they were for now. He was also comforting Jacob who had been stressed beyond stressed when they didn't know where Connie was.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, Grace was being bought in much to most of the teams surprise...

 **"Right this is Grace Beauchamp 10 years old involved in a high impact RTC in which the patient was thrown from the vehicle. Pulse 180/90 and sats are at 96%. She has a trauma to the right temple of her head and is complaining of chest, abdominal and back pains. She also has a quiery fractured left wrist." Iain said while wheeling Grace into resus**

 **"Thanks Iain" Elle said**

 **"Right then, lets get fbc's u's e's and group and save please and lets get another line in. Then can we get and abdominal scan along with a chest CT and an MRI please." Elle instructed to the rest of the medical staff helping treat Grace which included: Charlie Robyn and Dylan.**

* * *

While those at the hospital were treating Grace, Connie was still on her way.

The helicopter was on a safe trip to the ED and was about to land when something hit the helicopter.

The helicopter pilot was still trying to land the aircraft safely even though the helicopter was swaying side to side.

The helicopter hit the ground with a bit of force however it didn't do any damage, those inside where thrown around a little yet nobody was seriously injured and no damage was done to any buildings around where the helicopter landed

* * *

Charlie came outside from helping with Grace, swapping places with David, and came over to the helicopter to assist getting Connie out.

With Charlie now outside Jex began to tell Charlie what was wrong as the wheeled the Clinical Lead into the ED.

 **"Connie Beauchamp, 42 years old involved in a high impact RTC in which patient was thrown from the vehicle with force. Upon landing the helicopter was hit with something and and patient was thrown around a bit more. Pulse is 190/80 and sats are at 94%. Patient has serious trauma to the head and has not been conscious since found at the crash site."**

Upon hearing of the crash, Henrick, Jac and Guy had came down from their wards/offices to help out with the injuries they could.

* * *

After arriving Connie went into respiratory arrest and was not responding to her treatment.

 **Will the team manage to pull their leader through, or will Connie die?**


End file.
